This invention relates to a plastic cryogenic device that is used rectally for the relief of piles and hemorrhoids and the symptoms that accompany this malady or disorder.
Piles or hemorrhoids are swollen varicose veins in the anal canal that may or may not have extruded beyond the anus. This condition is painful during bowel elimination. Bleeding from and itching in the area are also common occurrences. Hemorrhoids are prevalent in adults over thirty years of age and especially so in women during the last trimester of pregnancy. Cold compresses have long been used for temporary relief to reduce swelling and control bleeding. Cold has long been recognized as a means of reducing swelling and with a greater degree of cold, known as cryogenics, a total aesthetic effect may be accomplished. Cryoplexy is commonly used in eye surgery as is ethyl chloride for a local anesthetic. It is therefore reasonable to assume that controlled cold therapy would be beneficial for treating the various symptoms related to piles and hemorrhoids. This form of treatment has been enhanced by the new medically approved plastics available with the newer fabricating methods such as injection molding. These improvements allow a feasible cryogenic device with a freezeable liquid contained within the insertable portion for the relief of the symptoms associated with piles and hemorrhoids.
Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,842 dated Feb. 24, 1976 describes a polyethylene container of a size and shape suitable for insertion in the rectal canal. The container is filled with a congealable fluid such as water, ethylene glycol or propylene glycol and hermetically sealed. To use the device, the rectal insert is first placed in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator for a time sufficient to cause the liquid to congeal. The device is then inserted into the rectum with a suitable water soluble lubricant such as KY jelly. The cold temperature is released gradually towards the swollen tissues and accompanying vascularity. After the insert has attained body temperature, it is removed and discarded.
This invention relates to an improved cryogenic rectal device where heat transfer is accomplished through the congealable fluid by means of the extended heat transfer system provided by the longitudinal fins within the cylinder of the insert. The effectiveness and efficiency of the cryotherapy treatment is thereby improved. The device is also capable of being reused.